


渎神

by Photiniaaaaa



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Rape, horse sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Photiniaaaaa/pseuds/Photiniaaaaa
Summary: 平安夜的前一天，村民抓到了传说中名叫半藏的半人半鹿的神明。





	渎神

**Author's Note:**

> 抹布个年轻小鹿人半藏，流水账 有马交 非自愿性行为 很脏 很乱 很差   
> 结局是《狗镇》带给的启发

村民在平安夜的前一天捉到了传说中森林里的神明。  
神鹿和书中描绘的一样，上边是人的躯干，而下面则是鹿的躯体和四肢，人形结实精壮，鹿身皮毛雪白无暇，浑身散发着微弱的白色圣光。  
这位神明名曰半藏。  
若放在以前，神明的出现必会迎来村中人的跪地叩拜。只是现在，世道变了，蒸汽动力和工厂改变了他们的生活，人们渐渐地不再相信神明，森林之神的力量随着信仰的减少而飞速衰弱。  
此时，神鹿被捆上手脚扔在村口的那片空地上。他后腿上的弹孔还在汩汩往外流着鲜血，雪白的皮毛被染得赤红。  
全村的人都围过来了。他们绕着神鹿站成一个圈，好奇地打量起来。  
神明有一张漂亮精致的脸，表情冷漠而疏离，叫人一眼望去就心生敬畏。两根向后弯曲分叉的鹿角根部埋进他浓密乌黑的发丝中，左臂印着藤蔓一般的蜿蜒纹路。  
“真漂亮……”有个男人忍不住心中的冲动，伸手摸了摸半藏的鹿臀，却被对方突然屈起后蹬的后蹄踢了个跟头。  
半藏回头瞪了一眼那人，浅褐色的眼中充满了敌意，缩回后脚，毛茸茸的尾巴紧张地左右摆动起来。  
这一踢把所有人吓得惊呼出声来，他们不约而同地向后退了几步。那男人狼狈地爬起身，身上沾着泥土和雪花，捂着被踢到的地方直不起腰，粗气频喘，表情狰狞。  
“太危险了。”村长眯着眼看躺在地上挣扎不停的神明，摇了摇头，“把他锁在马厩里吧。”  
话落没多久，半藏就被拴着后蹄用一匹马拖到了村子里的公用马厩，那是旅人到来时用来安置马儿的地方。他前后蹄被分别捆住，脖子上扣着一副皮质颈圈，皮圈上向后垂下一根锁链连接反折在身后小臂上的锁扣。  
这种状态半藏根本站不起来，他甚至连坐着都做不到，只能侧躺在马厩的干草堆上。马厩的空间很小，他微微偏过脑袋巨大的鹿角就会磕在栏杆上。  
马厩外下着小雪，地上覆盖着的薄薄的积雪把夜空映得如同白昼。这时，村中大多数人应该已经进入了梦乡。  
神明本应感觉不到寒冷，此时他却缩起了身体开始发抖。血液的流失让他变得无比虚弱，残存的神力连小小的伤口都无法修复。  
不远处传来了窸窸窣窣的声响，紧接着马厩的门被人打开，一个身材高大的男人提着一把刀走了进来。那人脚步沉重拖沓，踏在地上咚咚地响。借着外面的微光，半藏勉强看清了来者——是那个被他一脚踹翻的男人。  
“性子挺野哈？”那人说着，扭头往脚边的地上啐了一口，“我今天一定要把这个杂种杀了剥皮，肉切下来喂狗！”  
半藏听不懂人类的语言，但看见那个人五官拧在一起，举起了手中的刀，模样狰狞扭曲。从那人的表情动作，他意识到自己即将遭遇什么。神明被捆住的鹿蹄疯狂挣动，试图从铁链中脱离。男人一脚踩住了他的后腿关节用鞋底在地上狠狠地碾压。  
半藏身体颤抖一下，喉咙深处发出一声哀鸣。  
男人半蹲下来，粗糙的手掌抚摸上半藏的鹿身，掌下的这具身体温度奇高还隐隐散发着微光。神明皮下的肌肉结实而有力，在指肚触摸到伤口时后腿会立刻紧张地收缩，在空气中不断蹬踢。  
“呜呜……”神明腿上的伤口被男人用手指狠狠一戳，原本停止流血的伤口瞬间开裂，鲜血直流。半藏缩着身体，疼得后腿开始抽搐。  
男人张开五指在半藏的臀上乱摸，把血抹得到处都是。短而柔软的鹿毛从他的指间穿过，留下绝佳的手感。男人惊诧得说不出话，他从未摸过这样的皮毛，不愧是沐浴在信仰中的神明，皮毛的手感比上等的山羊皮还要柔软许多。  
半藏眉头微皱，他咬着下唇，狼狈地躺在干草堆上。神明雪白蓬松的鹿尾巴胡乱摇摆，那人一把抓住，狠狠扯了一下。  
“别乱动……唔…好香。”神明挣得厉害，男人不得不摁住他。没过多久像是忽然发现了什么似的，男人头微微仰起，嗅了嗅空气中的味道，又弯下腰贴着半藏的身体深吸一口，“你到底是什么神，身上一股骚浪味……为了吸引别的生物来操你吗？”  
他手中的刀不知什么时候被扔在了一边，倒插在泥土中，刀刃反射着窗外的雪光。  
半藏看着男人的嘴巴张张合合，发出的是他完全不能理解的语言，比树木的低语还要晦涩难懂。  
那人表情凶恶地说着什么，手依旧停留在神明的臀部，在反复揉捏几下后，他对着鹿臀施以狠狠的掌掴！  
“啪！”  
男人的巴掌抽下去，让几近昏迷的神明身体一颤，倒抽一气。蓬松柔软的尾巴受到刺激直挺挺地竖在空中露出下方颜色粉嫩的肛口，男人望着神明收缩不停的后穴，脑中浮现起一幅画面，一股热流从全身涌向下体……  
“唔……”半藏觉得自己的眼睛又干又涩，眼泪想流却根本流不出来。  
突然，隐私部位接触到了什么粗糙的东西。半藏心里一惊，他猛地回头，看见那男人在用手指扒弄着自己的后穴。  
那人不顾半藏的猛烈挣扎硬生生往他肠道里塞进了一根手指，指肚按压着敏感的肠壁，把深处慢慢撑开。  
“呜…呜呜……”半藏发出般野兽的哀叫，他上半身被锁得动弹不得，只剩鹿蹄还能勉强前后踢踹几下。  
男人长了记性，拽着捆住半藏后蹄的锁链挂在了马厩柱子底部的铁钩上。半藏的后腿就这样被抻得几近笔直，根本施不上力气。  
“人不人鹿不鹿的杂种还想踢我？等着瞧！”男人咬牙，往半藏身体里又塞了根手指。两根指头挤在一处，沾了少量的肠液，做剪刀状把内壁向两边撑开，棱角尖锐的指甲几乎要把半藏划伤。  
拓展了几下，男人就心急地抽出手指，脱下裤子，握着自己勃发已久的老二对准神明的后穴狠狠捅了进去。  
“呃！啊……”半藏脸色惨白，身体颤抖个不停。他十指紧攥，紧到关节都失去了血色。  
肠道被异物侵犯导致的疼痛几乎麻痹了他的下半身。被强制扩张的肠道紧紧吮吸着男人的老二，挤压着柱身青筋的嫩壁还在蠕动收缩如同一张贪吃的小嘴。神明的身体里又热又紧，男人倒抽一口气，他从未体验过这般极致的感觉，在体内炸开的快感扩散到四肢百骸，一瞬间爽得他脑中空白一片。  
“吸得真紧…比女人还紧。”男人粗喘着，双手覆在鹿臀上，腰部施劲把自己的欲望抽出再狠狠送进深处。  
半藏双眼紧紧闭合，眉间满是痛苦，他嘴唇微张喘着粗气，粗硬的草梗刺着脸颊留下几道浅浅的印记。他瘫在草堆上，身体随着性器侵入的动作微微抖着。  
令他感到可怕的是，这幅身体被拓开后没多久就产生了神明从未体验过的陌生感觉。  
肠道深处热得吓人，紧致且湿软，紧紧吸着男人的性器不肯放松，叫人欲罢不能。  
神明发出的光芒愈发微弱，不仔细看几乎要注意不到了……  
不远处再次传来了声响，紧接着马厩内响起了另外一个人的声音，“这？你在干什么？！”  
男人正沉浸在快感中难以自拔，听到声音后他愣了一下，猛地回头，看到了提着砍刀立在不远处的猎户。  
猎户自第一眼看见半藏，除了惊叹这种生物的美丽外，其余时候都在对他头顶那对巨大而漂亮的鹿角念念不忘。随着时间流逝，他对鹿角的执念越发深重，心里想着砍掉神明的角应该造不成多大伤害没准还能自己张回来，这才在半夜提着砍刀去了马厩。  
结果却发现有人比他早到了很久。  
“你觉得呢？”男人对猎户的到来并没有感到多少惊讶。他又把自己往深处狠狠一送，引得半藏忍不住颤声一叫。  
这软软的呻吟一出来，传进猎户的耳中，勾得这家伙脑袋发蒙、双臂发软，热量向下涌去，腿间的东西几乎是瞬间就起了反应。  
“过来看看。”男人拍了拍半藏的鹿后腿，掌下的肌肉绷紧一瞬又放松下来。  
猎户几乎是没有犹豫，两步就走到了神明跟前。他粗糙的掌心触碰到柔软洁白的鹿毛时口中忍不住发出一声惊呼。  
猎户的手抚了抚鹿臀，然后顺着脊骨撑起的线条连同视线一路往上，到达腰际，那里是人身和鹿身连接变换的地方。半藏的肌肤和鹿身的皮毛一样雪白，此时因为被迫激起的情欲泛着潮红，左肩连手臂的皮肤上印着蜿蜒扭曲的深色纹路。  
视线再往上，神明的面容美丽到叫人难辨雌雄，猎户连呼吸都变得小心翼翼起来。此时，半藏眉头微蹙，眼眶湿红，眼中情绪纷杂，他双唇微启，唇瓣被唾液浸染得晶莹剔透，再仔细一些还能瞧到齿后粉嫩柔软的舌尖。  
猎户听见了自己咽唾沫的声音。  
他跪在干草上，伸出手来捏住半藏的下巴，拇指探进对方的嘴中，胡乱翻搅起唾液，把液体抹到神明的唇边，把嘴唇玩弄到红肿。  
“咕…唔，啊哈……”半藏浅褐色的双眸中含着水光，他徒劳地呜咽着，白皙的肌肤被那家伙掐得略微泛红。  
没过多久，半藏口中的唾液积攒到满溢出来，液体顺着下巴流淌，滴落时拉出一条细长的银丝。猎户迫不及待地解开裤头掏出自己怒涨的欲望，湿漉漉的龟头对准了半藏的嘴强势地塞了进去。  
“唔！”神明感受到了口腔中传来的腥臊气和舌根的压迫感。他往后退着脑袋试图把东西吐出来，却被猎户一把揪住了头发，狠狠往前摁了一下。  
嘴里又湿又热的东西令半藏作呕，喉头被挤压着带出一阵呕意。他胃在抽搐，酸气顺着食道上涌，悉数堵在喉咙中。不断收缩的口腔挤压着猎户性器的顶端，敏感的冠状沟被反复碾压就像是被狠狠地嘬了几下。猎户从没体验过这般感觉，快感传来如同身处云端。  
猎户揪着神明的长发往他嘴里不停抽送自己的欲望，顶到对方冰凉的鼻尖贴紧自己的小腹，把那张漂亮的脸蛋埋进自己耻毛杂乱的下身中。他抽插的频率很快，一些浑浊的液体甚至直接飞溅上了神明的嘴角甚至脸颊上。  
半藏张开口腔艰难吞吐着猎户的老二。他觉得自己马上就要晕过去了。  
“咕啾……”马厩里充斥着肉体碰撞和黏腻的水声。几匹马儿被交媾的声响惊扰到，原地跺了跺蹄子，打了几个不安的响鼻。  
没过多久，猎户就在半藏嘴里泄了出来，腥臭的液体一下子就充满了喉管。猎户呼出一口气，把老二从半藏的嘴里抽了出来，他的性器这时候还在持续不断地喷射，大量白浊挂在神明的脸上，模样色情而下流。  
神明被呛了个猝不及防，他弯着腰撕心裂肺地咳了起来，唾液混合着精水从红肿的两唇中流下，稀稀拉拉渗进干草堆中。  
“咳咳！咳咳咳！咳……”半藏咳得眼中充满泪水，面颊浮现出病态的绯红，湿透的发丝胡乱贴在腮边和颈上。遭受了这些，现在的半藏哪里还有神明端庄高贵的模样，他身上涂满了液体，简直就像第一次接待客人的雏妓，青涩又被动。  
“啊，好紧……”被呛到的神明后穴狠狠的绞紧着，他身后的男人被夹得呼吸一顿，掐着鹿臀的手越发使劲，他也快要——  
过了一会，男人往半藏身体深处捅了捅，精关一开，射了。温度偏低的精水充盈在甬道中，粘稠又肮脏。对方“咕啾”一声拔出性器带出大部分液体来，乱七八糟地糊在半藏屁股上。  
神明的后穴一时半会还合不拢，只是在被动地翕张收缩，凑近一看就能看清肿起的穴口和内里颜色粉嫩且还在蠕动着的肠壁。  
还未等半藏喘几口气，猎户两只大手就覆上了他的胸，虎口抵着颜色嫣红的乳尖，把神明白皙柔软的奶子往中间并拢，挤出一条深深的沟壑，未了还使劲揉掐捏玩，留下大片青紫痕迹。奶蒂被掐得又红又硬，肿大了很多，鼓鼓涨涨地好像随时会爆出白色的液体。  
猎户并不怜惜的手法掐得半藏胸口生疼。神明瑟缩了一下身子，口中吐出几声微弱的呻吟，“呃……”  
半藏隐约又听到了其他的声音在身侧响起，但是不甚清醒的意识让他连眼前的东西都看不清晰，只是眼皮一直地下沉…下沉……

第二天。  
今天是平安夜。村子中央的小空地上被村民们钉了四根半人高的木桩，围出一块比马栏位还小的空档。  
中午，半藏被人从马厩里拖出来。他只在里面待了一个晚上，还整夜都没有休息，四条腿抖得几乎迈不出步子，周身的光芒也已经微不可见了。  
他浑身又黏又湿，臀部的皮毛乱得一塌糊涂，沾满了干草、泥土和人类的精液。人们把他从地上拉起，拽到栏位中，将他的蹄子捆在四根木桩上，几根绳子在小腿骨上缠缠绕绕再系上死扣。就这样，神明如同待宰的猎物，一丁点挣脱的几率都没有了。  
他被操到嫩肉外翻的肛口还在翕张个不停，内壁蠕动着往外淌肠液，肠道深处依旧残留着几个男人的精水没有排干净。稀稀拉拉的液体挂在臀上，染脏了雪白的鹿毛。  
除了这些地方，半藏的唇边和奶子上也挂着干涸的白精。大部分人一看到这里，昨晚发生的事情直接不言而喻了。  
那些人昨晚把他前后两张嘴都反复享用了个遍。神明的身体现在简直比最资深的妓女还要熟烂肮脏。  
昨天一晚上的挣扎，铁链粗糙的边缘勒伤了半藏的手腕，伤口被金属反复磨蹭着迟迟无法结痂，丝丝缕缕渗着血。  
神明胸前伤痕遍布，到处都是渗血的齿印和吮嘬出来的青红痕迹。他原本柔顺光泽的发丝如今已经枯败如草、杂乱纠结，胡乱披散在肩背上，乍看之下好似一位得了疯病、形象全无的妇人。  
几位村民围过来给半藏擦拭身体、刷洗皮毛、冲掉脏物，他树杈般的鹿角上被人们挂上了各式各样的装饰品。村民把神明干燥纠结的长发梳理通顺，夹上颜色鲜艳的丝带编成细长的小辫，披散在他的背后，模样漂亮极了。  
半藏被打扮成了一棵圣诞树。  
打理完神明，村民们就去忙活自己的事务了。半藏就这样浑浑噩噩地在空地上站了一整个下午，他身体表面刷洗得干干净净，体内却还是湿黏一片，稍微一动就有液体涌出。  
临近傍晚，村中忽起一阵骚乱。  
一匹拉货的公马忽然失控。它踢伤了驾车人，挣开了缰绳，在村子中四处冲撞。村中不少男人聚集在一起围堵这匹失控的马，纷杂之声愈来愈近。很快，马就被赶到了半藏所处那片小空地上。  
这匹成年不久的挽马刚刚被主人用来拉货干活，脾气是少见的又暴又烈，性格和同类相差甚远。它跑到空地减速停了下来，甩甩头打了个响鼻，一眼就望见了被打扮得夸张的半藏。  
它侧过头开始打量半藏，像是被他吸引过去注意力似的呆立了许久。过一会，马儿四蹄原地踏了几下，开始慢慢地靠近被束缚的神明。  
马儿从小就见惯了人和同类，但是半藏半人半鹿的样子令他感到陌生。不过，好奇心战胜了害怕，它徐徐靠近半藏，凑近对方的身体嗅了嗅味道。  
马儿动了动耳朵，兴奋地立起身子蹬了蹬前蹄，同时下身慢慢地伸出了一根粗壮的生殖器，足足有小臂长度。它对着这匹“母马”发情了。  
半藏不知道这些，面对马儿的探究他只是发出了几声不安的喘息。  
公马站在半藏身后，嗅了嗅神明的后面，掀起嘴皮轻咬了一口鹿尾。他翘立的小尾巴感觉到异常，开始快速抖动，表示拒绝。  
马儿见对方没多大反抗后就壮起胆子，抬起前蹄跨在了鹿背上。挽马身材高大，体重不轻。几百斤的巨兽一下子压在神明身上，沉得半藏一抖，强撑着四蹄才没让自己倒下去。  
神明没有多度挣扎，安静得吓人。事实是，半藏已经体能透支，彻底无力反抗了。  
公马勃起的巨大性器顶端流着透明液体，柱身剐蹭着半藏的大腿，不断调整着角度试图进入开启交配。但是年轻的公马经验不足，生殖器前端在入口处徘徊了很久迟迟进不去，半藏的臀上涂满了马茎分泌的液体。  
半藏知道自己即将迎来什么，心里十分害怕，但是他动不了，四蹄和双手被死死困住，他现在连动一动都很困难。  
终于，马儿找准了位置，阴茎顺着微张的穴口捅了进去。粗长的生殖器瞬间填满了半藏一大截的肠道，凶猛地几乎要从胃里顶出来。神明肚子产生一阵绞痛。半藏身体不停地颤抖，他闭上眼后仰起脑袋，呜呜地惨叫着。  
村民们就像看戏似的在不远处聚集，围成一小圈，兴致勃勃地看着这场野兽交配。  
马不懂做爱，也几乎体验不到快感，脑中只有繁育后代一个念头。它找不到身下“母马”的子宫十分焦急，它牙齿咬着半藏的头发，性器在他体内横冲直撞，凶猛地几乎要把肠道划伤。  
半藏遭受着巨大的痛苦，但呻吟声微弱得令人心疼，“啊！啊啊……”  
最后公马妥协一般地射精了，射得很多，喷出的精水几乎要撑坏半藏的肚子，阴茎顶端和突出的冠状边缘将肠道封闭起来，把滚烫的液体牢牢堵在了肠道最深处。神明不该承受交媾的身体已经是精斑遍布，液体纵横，平坦的肚子都隐隐被射得得圆滚起来。  
一分钟后，马儿退去。高热的液体被堵在半藏身体深处，过了好久才从拓成小肉洞的后穴中喷涌出来，汇成一道细密的水流，顺着后腿和肚皮流淌到土地上，再被土壤吸收干净。  
如果条件允许，公马可以一天交配数十次……  
平安夜，家家围着壁炉旁的餐桌上遍布欢声笑语，而外面，丧失信仰的神明正在被一匹马反反复复地侵犯。他的后穴已经彻底失去了弹性，入口处的嫩肉被碾磨到肿起刺痛还在不停地往外滴淌着公马的精液。  
早上，公马安安分分地被牵走。半藏被村民解绑的瞬间就跌在地上，直接昏死过去。人们拴着他的后蹄，像对待畜生一样，把他拖回了马厩，液体从他合不拢的穴眼中蜿蜒流淌了一路。  
节日过后，村民在马厩里为神明单独建了个小木屋，防风防雨，目的是用于解决村民们的生理问题。

直到有一天，不知道是第几次关顾小木屋的猎户再次推开了小木屋的门，眼前的景象让他吃了一惊。  
这时的神明浑身伤痕，嘴角挂着干掉的精斑，四蹄上的枷锁磨烂了皮肉血糊糊地粘在小腿骨上，后穴更是惨不忍睹。他瘫在草堆上，双眼无神地往着某个地方。猎户上前摸了摸，结果吓得直接一屁股坐在了地上。  
半藏死了。  
事情到了这种地步，村民们心里才开始微微的害怕。  
他们聚在一起开了个会，最后一致决定把神明的尸体拉进深林深处草草掩埋。  
之后很久，猎户还在念念不忘神明美丽的鹿角，他在一天晚上提着砍刀独身去往了掩埋半藏的地方。整整五天，他毫无音讯。  
突然一天，森林方向爬回来一个血肉模糊的生物，有人认出来那是失踪数天的猎户，此时的他下半身不翼而飞，身后蜿蜒着一条混着碎肉和内脏的血痕，几乎流成了小河，“鬼…魔鬼……”  
说完，猎户死掉了，身体伴着某种浓稠液体沸腾冒泡的声音渐渐化成一滩烂肉。  
村中一时间乱套了。  
紧接着，深林深处一个高大的身影踏着深色的血迹缓缓靠近，不少人认出来那是已经死掉的神明。他眼睛通白没有眼珠，头顶的鹿角消失了一只，浑身呈青灰色腹部的肉在腐烂，已经烂出了肋骨和内脏，四只蹄子上的皮肉也已经掉光了只剩四个锁头紧紧嵌在腿骨上，走起路来哗哗作响。  
怨怒未消的半藏含着最后一口气堕落成了鬼，回到村子杀光了村中所有侵犯过他的家伙。妇女和孩童逃走了，村中弥漫着一股浓郁的血腥气和腐臭，与世无争的小村落瞬间变成了人家地狱。  
清晨的第一缕阳光透过树杈照射到村中最高建筑物的尖角上，好像只剩下那里没有被红色  
泼溅到。半藏浑身是血，他白色的眼睛静望着太阳升起的方向，数秒后，转身进入了深林的深处。

 

fin  
（据我所知，神明是通过卖身和魔鬼做了交易呢）


End file.
